Black Hearts
by Nothin On Me
Summary: After Bella's 18th birthday in N.M. But Edward didn't stay that night. Instead, Charlie has Bella stay downstairs. And Boy, does he have something to say to her. She never knew that that was the last time she would ever see Edward again. Or will she?
1. Preface

**Okay, You see that I have put my other stories up for adoption. This story is the one and only one I will have for a while until I have my computer fixed or I get a new one. But that might be after Christmas, so don't count on it this early. I will try to update this every week. I have this written down in a notebook and while I am in class, I end up writing a page or two after I finish what ever the teacher gives us. (I am advanced in many classes and it takes me five minutes to do work that takes my Best friend a half hour to do, and if you know me and her, then you would know.) I still have a lot of writing to do so I will write what I have in my notebook (Only 3 and a half pages long) and I will finish later on in the week. Thank You 3**

_**Preface**_

The dark, round moon shone from behind the thick, heavy clouds as they slowly blew by, indicating that the night was fresh.

In the living room, where Charlie lay sleeping on the recliner, the old grandfather clock tolled, the panging sound echoing through my head as it released ten gongs, telling me it was a bit late.

It was exactly forty degrees out; I didn't need a thermometer or anything to tell me. I knew. The chilled wind blew in my face, and through my hair, causing it to flare out behind me as I sat on the porch steps, watching the darkness for anything that didn't belong.

The constant ringing in my ears was not from the torturous clicking of the clock, but from the minds of my neighbors. You see, I have taken to hearing the monstrous thoughts of humans and immortal beings as soon as the time of my birth passed on my eighteenth birthday. At eleven-twenty four on September thirteenth my life changed dramatically forever.

The voices carrying annoyance of bed time around my head, making me want to pull my hair out to make it stop.

Charlie was dreaming about fishing (like always) but this time with a bit of a twist. He dreamt of sitting in a boat with Renee, holding her to his side with his right arm around her small shoulders while his left held the new-looking fishing pole. They both looked happy, smiling like two people that just won the lottery.

I tried to ignore the dream, since it hurt me to know that I would never see my mother again, never mind seeing her smile like that. I shook my head, the image of Charlie and Renee disappearing from my thoughts.

The wind whistled around me, and I knew I should be inside, so I got up. I was about to reach the front door, until a horrendous howl sounded through the air from the dark woods, alarming me that it was time to do my rounds, and to report back.

I reached for the door knob but my Blackberry rang from my front right pocket of the snug, black skinny jeans that I had on. The song of My Immortal by Evanescence sounded off, telling me that Edward was calling for the tenth time that night. But I didn't answer it.

And I never would.


	2. Chapter 1 part 1

Chapter one: Part one

Edward kissed me goodnight, and disappeared into the night, leaving me alone in front of my house, on the dimly lit porch.

Today was a disaster, I had to admit. My horrifying birthday scene playing in my head once more, causing me to shiver. I had almost been killed today, but that really wasn't a surprise to me, since I was always clearly cheating death. I wondered if it would ever catch up with me?

I shook my head, as if it would clear my head of those frightening not-so-long-ago-memories. It was cold outside, so I walked into the house, careful of my bandaged arm.

The door was open, which I found fairly disturbing since Charlie never left it open. I stepped through the threshold cautiously and into the dark hallway. Turning to the right, I found Charlie sitting on the couch, his hands clasped together and his head hanging low, like as if he saw something of interest on the floor. His breathing heavy, his jaw tense.

"Cha- Dad?" I corrected myself, cautiously taking a step forward.

His head rose, his eyes glaring at me ferociously. He exhaled, placed his hands on his knees, and stood to his full height. "Bella, we need to talk." He stated, folding his arms across his chest.

I raised my eyebrow, walking forward to place my horrifying birthday presents on the coffee table. "Okay? Whats up?" I pretended to look like I actually cared.

Don't get me wrong, I wasn't trying to be a bitch or anything to him. I did care, but I would have cared more if it wasn't getting so late and I wasn't in pain from my stitched up arm. I would rather have just ignored him for once, go upstairs, take some Tylenol and go to bed.

"Bella.." He paused, looking at the front door a moment, then back at me, his face holding a scowl. "I don't think its best for you to see Edward anymore." he swallowed hard.

My heart skipped a beat, I swear. "What! Dad, you... you have to be kidding me!" I squeaked out, totally shocked that my father would forbid me of something like this.

"I'm not, Bella. You can't." His voice gruff, his face hard and angry.

"Why!" I asked. I couldn't even comprehend what he was saying to me.

"You know exactly why... for the most part." He snapped back, his voice aggressive.

For the most part? What? My eyes widened. "What do you mean I know exactly why? And for the most part?"

" I know you do, and I forbid you to go near or be next to those vampires." He stated uncomfortably.

I almost choked on my own spit in my mouth. Hannah Montana moment – Pain in the ass Daddy say what? He knew they were vampires? What the FUCK? I knew I never swore but this was a special occasion. Since when did he know they were vampires? Wouldn't Edward have caught him thinking about it? Wouldn't he have said something by now if he knew my father knew? Holy crap, what was I to do?

"There are reasons, Bella. And I know what happened between the Cullens and the nomads back in that baseball field and in Phoenix with that tracker James." I shuttered at the name. " Its best if you stay away." He sighed.

I was completely shocked, and couldn't form a word. My body was frozen in its place, my eyes wide and glued to the image of my father before me. My lips opened and closed countless times, every time to say something horrible but quickly thought against it.

" Bells, in less than-" He looked at his watch a moment. " An hour and a half, you wont be human any more."

What. The. Fuck. Did. He. Just. Say? I was about to pinch me self, because what he just said wasn't something that would happen in reality... right? This had to have been a dream. Yeah, of course! When I hit the wall at the Cullen house I could have blacked out, because I did take a pretty hard hit, being tossed across the room by a vampire.

Charlie sat back down with a slight huff. "We need to talk Bella.."

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

My eyes flickered from my ceiling to the digital clock at the side of my bed on the night stand. The blue light had shown me the time. It practically taunted me from from its place beside my bed. In my mind, it laughed at me. It made fun of my hurt, sorrow, and anger that directed itself at my father. How in the world could he have just thought to tell me of this now? No... excuse me. How in Hell could he have just thought to tell me now? Hell was a better world.

All I had thought of life was simple. You are born, you grow up, you live your life as best you can, and then you die.

So how could I miss something like this? How cold people be so oblivious to everything around them?

What was I going to do about the Cullens? Or about Edward? What was I going to tell them? Thanks for being there for me, actually being my friends and saving my life, but now I don't need you so keep away from me? Or maybe along the lines of : Sorry, but we can't hang anymore because I might get too angry one day and kill you.

I choked back a sob. What I had been told about the family wasn't something you would expect coming from your dad.

I remember exactly what he had said._** But I wish I didn't.**_

* * *

_**A/N Yeah, I know... Its Really short... My computer broke again and theres been some drama going on …. I AM SORRY. I cant keep updating my stories. I say I will and I don't. Its hard when you have a piece of crap computer. I need a new one but of course I can't... because my parents are idiots lol... review. Please?**_

_**This was only part one of the chapter... review!**_


	3. Read me!

_**Okay. So here's the deal. We all know that I don't finish anything. All my stories only have about two or three chapters. And you shouldn't be expecting any in the near future. I just started high school, and it is gonna be difficult to keep everything in order as it is with out the extra stress of worrying about posting chapters to my stories. So what I'm going to do here is put up all my stories for adoption, and write one story at a time. I have one that has already been adopted twice but was never added to other than the chapters I already written. So whoever wants my stories, send me a message, telling me which one you want, and you can have it, as long as you plan on actually writing more and not just have it sitting on your account untouched.**_

_** By The Way! China Dolls is already adopted.**_

_** The story that I am going to start will be a cross-over between the Vampire Diaries and Twilight, so put me on alert, or look for my story. I'll try to post it this week. But no promises. **_

_** Lets see if I can actually finish this one!**_

_** PS.. If anyone wants to be my best friend and Beta me, I'll love you for ever. Lol.**_

_** See ya!**_


End file.
